The instant invention relates to furniture for infants, and more particularly to a seat for an infant of the general type commonly referred to as a "baby bouncer".
"Baby bouncer" seats have generally been found to be relatively effective for comfortably supporting and rocking infants in seating positions. In this regard, "baby bouncer" seats generally comprise a wire frame comprising a base frame including a chain portion which is adapted for receiving and supporting the seat on a supporting surface, and a pair of angular members which extend angularly upwardly and rearwardly from the front end of the main portion. "Baby bouncer" seats of this type generally further comprise leg and back frame portions which are supported on the angular frame members thereof, and a fabric covering which extends over the leg and back frame members for supporting an infant thereon. The angular members of the base frames of seats of this type are normally resiliently deflectable downwardly slightly toward the main portions of the base frames thereof. Accordingly, when an infant is supported on the fabric covering on the leg and back frame members of a seat of this type the infant can be gently rocked in the seat by moving the back and leg frame members up and down slightly so that the angular members are slightly resiliently bent downwardly, and then resiliently moved upwardly to gently rock the infant in the seat. "Baby bouncer" seats of this general type representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to Chernivsky U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,040; Chernivsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,220; Chernivsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,519; and Lockett III et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,786.
While the previously available "baby bouncer" seats have generally been found to be effective and desirable from the standpoint of providing effective seats which are operative for gently rocking infants, they have generally not been readily collapsible without disassembling the components thereof, and hence, it has not been practical to transport or store many of these previously available devices. As a result, it has been found that there is a recognized need for an effective "baby bouncer" seat which is readily and easily movable between collapsed and assembled positions so that it can be more easily transported and stored.
The instant invention provides an effective seat of the above-described general type, which is adapted to be quickly and easily moved between fully collapsed and fully assembled positions. Specifically, the instant invention provides an infant seat comprising a base frame portion including a main portion which is receivable on a supporting surface and a pair of angular members which extend angularly upwardly and rearwardly in spaced substantially parallel relation from the main portion of the base frame portion. The seat further comprises a back frame portion including a pair of spaced back frame side members, a leg frame portion including a pair of spaced leg frame side members, and a pair of connector assemblies for permanently connecting the back frameside members to the angular members so that the back frame side members are securable in an operative position wherein the back frame side members extend upwardly and rearwardly from the angular members, but so that the back frame side members are optionally pivotable toward the main portion of the base frame portion. The connector assemblies are further operative for permanently connecting the leg frame side members to the angular members, so that the leg frame portion extends forwardly therefrom, but preferably so that the leg frame portion is pivotable rearwardly toward the back frame portion. Accordingly, the back frame portion is readily and easily securable in an operative position wherein it extends angularly upwardly and rearwardly from the angular members, but it is alternatively pivotable rearwardly to a collapsed position, wherein it remains connected to the connector assemblies, but wherein it is pivoted toward the main portion of the base frame portion. Further, the leg frame portion is readily and easily positionable in an operative position, wherein it extends forwardly from the connector assemblies, but it is alternatively pivotable rearwardly toward the back frame portion to a collapsed position, wherein it also remains connected to the connector assemblies, but wherein it is positioned alongside the back frame portion when the back frame portion is pivoted toward the main portion of the base frame portion.
The back frame portion is preferably also formed in a collapsible construction. Accordingly, the back frame portion preferably includes upper and lower portions and a pair of pivot assemblies connecting the upper and lower portions of the back frame portion, so that the upper portions are positionable in operative positions, wherein they extend rearwardly in substantially aligned relation from the respective lower portions thereof, but so that they are optionally pivotable forwardly and downwardly toward the lower portion to position the back frame portion in a fully collapsed position.
The connector assemblies for connecting the back and leg frame side members to the angular members preferably comprise inner and outer housing sections which are rotatable relative to one another. Each of the inner housing sections is permanently attached to one of either the adjacent back frame section or the adjacent angular member, and each of the outer housing sections is permanently attached to the other of either the adjacent back frame member, or the adjacent angular member. The outer housing sections preferably have side walls having apertures therein, and each of the connector assemblies preferably further comprises a spring-loaded button attached to the inner housing section thereof and releasably receivable in the aperture in the side wall of the outer housing section thereof for securing the relative positions of the inner and outer housing sections in order to secure the back frame portion in the operative position.
It has been found that the instant invention provides an effective seat for infants which has specific advantages over the heretofore available "baby bouncer" seats. Specifically, it has been found that the connector assemblies of the seat of the instant invention are operative for effectively permanently attaching the back frame portion to the base frame portion, so that the back frame portion is readily securable in an operative position but nevertheless readily pivotable to a collapsed position, wherein the back frame portion is positioned adjacent the main portion of the base frame portion. It has been further found that the connector assemblies are effectively operative for permanently securing the leg frame portion to the base frame portion in a manner which also permits the leg frame portion to be pivoted to a collapsed position adjacent the back frame portion. Still further, it has been found that the pivot assemblies in the back frame portion also enable the back frame portion to be moved to an even further collapsed position, wherein the upper portion of the back frame portion is pivoted toward the lower portion of the back frame portion, so that the entire seat can be moved to a fully collapsed position wherein it is readily transportable.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a "baby bouncer" type seat which is readily and easily collapsible.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a "baby bouncer" seat which is collapsible without requiring disassembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.